Quédate
by GeishaPax
Summary: Una persona no puede tener dos veces suerte en un accidente. El destino le va a dar una nueva lección a nuestra protagonista. La muerte ronda y su futuro está en juego. ¿Decidirá irse o luchar por su vida? [Regalo para Light of Moon]
**Quédate**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

 _ **Años atrás.**_

Claire era una pequeña niña juguetona, alegre, adoración de sus padres y de su hermano. Le encantaba el helado de frambuesa y pintar las paredes de su casa.

El nuevo trabajo del padre de la familia Redfield les vino bien, como dice el viejo dicho: "La vida es lo que pasa cuando estás ocupado con otros planes".

Cuando Claire nació, dejó su carrera como músico y encontró un nuevo amor en la docencia.

Cambiando el slam de rock por abucheos en los exámenes de lectura y redacción de la preparatoria.

O su madre, una agente de bienes raíces de medio tiempo pero súper mamá rockera de tiempo completo. El único slam que baila es con Chris.

En cuanto a la creatividad de Claire, no son simples rayones con crayones en las paredes. Claire se dedica a hacer murales hermosos desde muy temprana edad.

Chris estaba bastante comprometido con sus estudios, siendo fan de los deportes, esperaba jugar profesionalmente béisbol en las grandes ligas. Quién creía que tenía todo trazado, y resultó que no tenía idea.

-Su café señor.- Dijo amablemente Karen Redfield poniéndole una taza a su hijo sobre el desayunador, a un costado de su tarea.

-Yo también quiero. - Pidió la pequeña Claire mientras jugaba a la batería con sus cubiertos en el plato del cereal.

-Ni lo sueñes enana - Interrumpió su padre .- no le des cocaína a quien ya se metió metanfetaminas.

-Déjala, se lo cambio por descafeinado. Y con leche. - la amorosa mujer empezó a servirle en una taza más pequeña.

-Espero no me cambies el mío - pidió Chris.

-No, sería maltrato infantil - dijo Ben Redfield guardando unos cuadernos en su maletín . - Bueno, vámonos, si quieren que los lleve es ahora.

Dejó de sonar en la radio Mr. Brownstone por la interrupción del locutor.

 _-Hay nueva información de la tormenta de nieve y los cierres de escuelas._

-Sube el volumen. - pidió la mujer a su esposo.

- _Portland está de asueto por la nieve, así que las escuela de este condado cerrarán hoy._

-Esa es una mala noticia. - dijo Ben junto al radio bajando su maletín. Usó todo el sarcasmo de su cuerpo en esa oración.

Claire se puso de pie seria. Levantó los brazos y gritó.

-¡Nunca más clases! School's out for summer, School's out Forever...

Su padre la levantó en una cargada en la cocina ante la divertida mirada de su hermano y de Karen

-¿Estás citando a Alice Cooper? ¿Cuándo le enseñaste eso Karen? - preguntó Ben. - ¿Acaso no te he enseñado nada?

La mujer se encogió de hombros sin decir nada.

-Nos lo enseña a todos. - respondió Chris cerrando su cuaderno.

-Quiero hacer un monstruo de nieve. - Dijo Claire emocionada en brazos de su padre.

-Sí quieres podemos intentarlo, pero la nieve no cuaja en la carretera.

Chris se puso de pie y abrió la puerta para ver el clima, unos rayos de sol apenas y se asomaban entre el cielo.

-Esos del condado exageran a veces...

-¿Todos van a descansar mientras yo vendo una casa? No es justo .- Exclamó Karen.

-A nosotros no nos veas, cerraron la escuela. - Se defendió Chris.

-La vida no es justa mamá. - Contestó Claire seria.

-Sí, es cierto. Pero a veces hay que darle un empujón. Estaría muy mal ir a trabajar con esta tos, y propagar los gérmenes. - Karen empezó a fingir un ataque de tos mientras iba por el teléfono.

-Podemos ir a ver a los abuelos para almorzar en la granja - Dijo Ben bajando a su hija. - ¿Chris quieres acompañarnos?

-Tengo que prepararme para el examen de física y no sé, mandé las cartas para la Universidad de Tennessee el viernes...

-Chris, es doloroso verte preocupado - Karen abrazó a su hijo. - Y no sabemos a qué hora traerán el correo hoy. Vamos, tienes que venir.

-Además con la beca deportiva te irás pronto y no podremos divertirnos en la nieve siempre. - Ben se acercó al chico.

-¿Van a usar chantaje y soborno en mí?

-El chantaje y el soborno son el pegamento que han mantenido unidos a padres e hijos por generaciones. No luchemos contra las tradiciones. - Respondió Ben.

-De acuerdo.

Lo que nadie le dijo a esa familia es que en ese viaje, en plena carretera. Un auto perdería el control y chocaría contra ellos. Quedando huérfanos los hermanos Redfield.

* * *

 _ **Época actual.**_

¿Acaso había tenido suerte esa vez? No fue suficiente con perder a sus padres y al poco tiempo a sus abuelos. Chris tuvo que cambiar de rumbo su meta laboral y terminar en la fuerza aérea y en Raccoon City.

Tuvieron que enfrentar los horrores del bioterrorismo y sobrevivir a muchos accidentes.

Pero el destino tenía otra movida para Claire en ese juego.

-Podemos escuchar a Iggy Pop otro día, por favor Moira. - Pidió Barry mientras manejaban rumbo a la fiesta de acción de gracias en casa de Jill.

El auto de Claire estaba averiado y fue con la familia Burton en la camioneta. El teléfono de la activista vibró y se encendió la pantalla con el protector de una foto de Leon y Claire en un elevador con Moira sacando la selfie.

-¿Cuándo cambiaste mi fondo niña?

-Ayer en la junta. - Respondió sonriente. - Deberías hablar con él.

-No quiero hablar de eso Moira.

-Es lo único que hemos visto de él desde hace un mes, por cierto. - Dijo Kathy haciéndole segunda a su hija.

-Sólo digo - Poly giró en su asiento y miró a las hermanas, seguida por Natalia - que si se quieren, deben darse el tiempo para verse.

-Las chicas tienen razón cariño - Barry habló desde el asiento del conductor.- Pero si vamos a debatir tu vida amorosa, quiero a todas bien sentadas y con los cinturones puestos.

-De todos modos tarde o temprano te lo tendrás que topar, si llega más tarde a la cena con Jill. - Interrumpió Natalia tímidamente desde su asiento.

-Depende de cómo siga la nevada y los cierres de carretera, no creo que venga hoy. - Puntualizó Claire la frase con la palabra "hoy", no tenía muchos ánimos de ver a Leon cuando no sabía qué pasaría con su relación.

La última vez que se vieron, fue un encuentro muy desagradable en el cual el agente se fue molesto y desde entonces no sabía de él, solamente sabía algo ocasionalmente por instagram, Leon tenía la afición de tomar fotos de atardeceres.

-Sí, claro, una terrible nevada. - ironizó Moira mientras veía como caían muy pocos copos de nieve.

Claire acariciaba el dije del collar que llevaba puesto. Intentaba ignorar los razonados argumentos de Poly de arreglar las cosas con su novio.

¿No es impresionante como las cosas se presentan de un modo y luego, en un instante se convierte en otra?

Como ahora, aquí está Claire, la mujer que piensa en la reunión del próximo lunes en la oficina que definirá su nuevo puesto, en Leon y cómo cambiar el tema del auto.

Y así como así...

* * *

Despertó en la nieve, con un ligero ardor de ojos al abrirlos. Se sentó con lentitud y miró el camino. Vio a un grupo de paramédicos moverse con velocidad.

-Inmovilización total.

Un paramédico pasó a su lado con la camilla.

 _-¿Hola?_ \- preguntó.

-Tenemos suficientes recursos . - Respondió otro paramédico a un bombero.

Claire miraba aterrada para todos lados sin comprender. Avanzó pidiendo ayuda hasta que pudo ver la camioneta verde de Barry hecha un acordeón y de cabeza.

- _Por Dios... ¡Barry! ¡Moira! ¡Kathy! ¡Poly! ¡Nat!_

Vio a un grupo cerca del suelo y se acercó con la esperanza de ver a alguno de los ocupantes del auto. Cuando escuchó a un doctor...

-Trauma en la pierna izquierda.

Se despejó un poco y pudo divisar a la persona en el suelo. Era ella

-¿Quieres entubarla ahora?

-Por ahora, sólo la bolsa ambulatoria.

Claire se pasó las manos por el cabello desesperada. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Quería creer que era un sueño, se estaba obligando a despertar de alguna forma, pero no podía.

-Vamos, uno, dos, tres - los paramédicos la subieron a la camilla. - La escala de coma Glasgow es 7, que tengan listo a un equipo de trauma.

 _-¿Escala de coma? ¿Por qué necesitan un equipo?_ \- Claire seguía al grupo a la ambulancia preguntando con la esperanza de que alguien le contestara.

-Mujer, crítica en ruta a Portland - dijo un conductor por radio al hospital donde pensaban trasladar su cuerpo.

-Niña, crítica en camino, los padres están mal al igual que las otras dos mujeres, ya van en camino, es la última.

Claire miró desesperada a la ambulancia y cerró los ojos aterrada.

Cuando abrió los párpados, estaban entrando al hospital. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Una imagen apareció junto a ella, como si fuese una película, vio un recuerdo... Caminó junto a las personas del recuerdo.

 _Leon y Claire caminaban después de salir de un concierto. La pelirroja se había vuelto fan de Apocalyptica, y después de mucho tiempo de no verse, coincidieron en salir._

 _-Déjame ver si entendí, ¿nos vimos después de muchos años en un lugar más tranquilo?_

 _-Disculpa, creo que no fue buen pretexto . - Leon se rascó la cabeza._

 _-Bueno, en teoría todas las veces que nos hemos visto han sido o bares, fiestas o conciertos de rock, todo eso es más tranquilo que un pueblo volando por una bomba._

 _-Claire, moría de ganas de poder verte nuevamente. - Le acarició la mejilla._

 _-¿Por qué siento que llegaste a complicarme más la vida?_

 _-Un poco de complicación no lastima a nadie._

 _Leon la tomó del rostro y la besó._

 _-No sabes cómo moría por hacer esto... Siempre soñé con esto._

 _Claire lo tomó nuevamente del rostro y ahora ella tuvo la iniciativa de iniciar el beso. Desde que empezaron a salir cuando Claire fue transferida a Washington, se fueron haciendo cercanos, hasta que empezaron a surgir sentimientos entre ambos, de forma que ambos dejaron ir a sus demonios. Leon dejó ir a Ada en China y ella el fantasma de Neil_.

El recuerdo terminó y se desvaneció en la sala como un espejismo.

-No hay deformidades palpables, corre, vamos. - dijo el paramédico que la ayudaba con la bolsa mientras avanzaban a los médicos.

-¿Qué tenemos? - preguntó el jefe de urgencias.

-Pulmón colapsado, costillas rotas, parecen tres, abrasiones en pierna y rostro, contusión de alcance desconocido, hemorragia interna...

-Ecografía, rayos X, análisis completos, terapia respiratoria por favor.

Claire sólo podía observar como la llevaban a revisión en urgencias. Buscaba con la mirada a Moira o a alguien. Pero de nueva cuenta veía a los médicos moverla a quirófano, iban a quitarle el bazo, drenar el pulmón y ver la hemorragia.

Entraron a quirófano donde era preparada.

- _¿Voy a morir? ¿De eso se trata? ¿Cómo puedo luchar si estoy afuera de mi cuerpo?_

-Este es el secreto para sobrevivir cariño - una enfermera se acercó cariñosamente a su oído mientras la empezaban a monitorear. - Controlas todo lo que te suceda, si vives o mueres depende de ti. Toda la fuerza que tengas, la tienes que sacar ahora.

-Uno de sus acompañantes está subiendo al quirófano tres.

Claire al escuchar eso salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección del sitio. Tenía que asegurarse de que su familia casi adoptiva estaba bien.

Aún recordaba cómo todos los Burton la felicitaron al ingresar a la facultad de arte. Barry había sido como un segundo padre para ella.

Vio a Sherry en el pasillo caminar a toda prisa y la siguió hasta la sala de espera en donde ya estaban Chris, Jill, Sheva y Carlos.

-Vine en cuanto me enteré ¿están bien?

-No sabemos. - Chris se puso de pie y abrazó a la joven agente que se veía devastada.

-Hay que investigar qué pasa. - Sheva se puso de pie decidida y se acercó a la recepcionista.

-Disculpe, mi nombre es Sheva Redfield, mi cuñada Claire Redfield, Barry Burton, su esposa y sus tres hijas tuvieron un accidente de auto en la mañana, queremos saber cómo están.

-Claro Señora Redfield, soy Amy, su trabajadora social, me asignaron el caso. Sé que Claire y Barry siguen en cirugía, aún no hay información de Kate en el sistema pero a Natalia le están haciendo una tomografía, estaba consciente al llegar. Las otras dos chicas están en cuidados intensivos.

Los presentes agradecieron mientras iban a ponerse cómodos en la sala de espera.

-Becky ya viene en camino, le llamé a Inez y no tardará, intentaré hablar con Leon más tarde. Le marqué pero no contesta aún - explicó Sherry a Chris.

* * *

Avanzó por los pasillos buscando a alguien, escuchó a dos médicos hablar y sintió como no se le paraba el corazón.

-La chica Redfield está luchando...

-Sí, es un milagro ¿un accidente así? La mujer mayor llegó muerta y su esposo en cirugía al igual que el hombre del camión, las otras tres van a despertar huérfanas...

Sintió como la luz aumentaba pero al dejarse caer en el suelo, desapareció. Kathy y Barry, no podían irse... Recordó mientras estaba en la carretera confundida, el cuerpo de Kathy a lado de trozos grises como de esponja mojada, los mismos trozos que miró cuando de niña fue sacada por Chris del auto y vio el vestido de puntos blancos y negros que llevaba su madre. La misma mirada congelada que en vez de mostrar sus ojos grises, mostraba toda la cuenca enrojecida, similar a las terribles criaturas que enfrentaron en Raccoon City y la isla Rockford. La misma mirada opaca que delataba la ausencia de vida.

En seguida pensó en las chicas y salió a buscarlas.

Buscó primero a Natalia en pediatría, la encontró acompañada de Becky.

-Chris, Jill... Vine con ella para que la pasarán a una habitación, en seguida iré con Barry y...

-Linda... - Jill le acarició el cabello a su amiga - no lo lograron...

-Oh, por Dios... No...

Se abrazaron los tres amigos, uno de los sobrevivientes de la mansión acababa de irse de sus vidas de una forma trágica.

Claire se alejó de ahí limpiándose las lágrimas cuando al avanzar por el pasillo de cuidados intensivos vio a Leon acercarse corriendo.

 _-¡Viniste! Leon, por fin estás aquí._

Una nueva imagen se formó lentamente.

 _Leon estaba de pie en el campo militar de la Academia Barnow, en donde acababan de darle un reconocimiento al congresista Mara por su labor en las políticas antiterroristas. El equipo técnico estaba quitando las sillas blancas de madera plegables._

 _Claire se acercó y se quedó de pie junto a él. El agente sonrió, Claire era de esas personas que tenían detalles como ese, ir a una ceremonia aburrida antes de irse de misión._

 _-Fue una ceremonia muy emotiva, Mara es un hombre muy comprometido a la causa de Adam. - dijo Leon a su acompañante al sentir su mano tomar la suya._

 _-Lo sé, somos muchos los que tenemos cosas que hacer por la causa. - Respondió la mujer un poco ansiosa._

 _-¿Qué sucede? - Leon la apartó un poco del lugar para hablar con ella._

 _-Apliqué para Directora de la sede de Nueva York..._

 _Claire suspiró, se veía nerviosa y preocupada._

 _Leon la miró serio mientras retrocedía unos pasos y digería la información._

 _-Esa es una buena noticia... creo, ¡Dios Claire! - Leon se frotó un poco la sien. - ¿Nueva York? ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme?_

 _-Fue una tontería, Inez me convenció de aplicar para el puesto, pero después de hacerlo pensé que sería una buena oportunidad..._

 _-¿Y qué piensas que va a pasar entre nosotros?_

 _-Podemos vernos los fines de semana o..._

 _-Claire, si quieres volvemos a como estábamos antes, siendo amigos y viéndonos casi nunca por el trabajo. - Leon demostraba cierta molestia al decir las cosas, el que Claire empezara a trabajar hace dos años en Washington había sido lo que había logrado la cercanía entre ellos._

 _Gracias a eso Leon se atrevió a dejar sus fantasmas de lado y darse una nueva oportunidad con una de las mujeres que más quería._

 _-Lo dices como si fuera el fin de nuestra relación Leon, no estamos incomunicados._

 _-No, pero creí que era importante esto como para decirnos cosas como esta. Por cierto, mis días en Port Angeles se van a extender._

 _Empezó a avanzar lentamente hacia el estacionamiento. Claire estaba muy desconcertada por la actitud de Leon._

 _-¿Te vas así? ¿Diciéndome que te vas más días?_

 _-Al menos yo sí te dije desde el inicio que tenía trabajo a las afueras de Washington._

 _-Leon..._

 _-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Claire? Teníamos planes._

 _-Tal vez porque tengo temor a perderte._

 _Leon tomó aire._

 _-Todo lo que quiero se va de mi lado Claire, dedícate a hacer lo tuyo y yo a lo mío._

 _-Espero que tengas presente que el que se sube así a esa camioneta eres tú con tu decisión._

 _Leon se detuvo frente al auto y giró para mirarla._

 _-Sí, estoy consciente. - Entró a la camioneta dejando a una muy frustrada Claire dirigiéndose a su auto._

 _Entró a su vehículo y no encendió._

 _-¡Maldita batería! - gritó mientras daba un golpe al volante. Ya de lo había advertido el mecánico, la batería no iba a durar mucho, tenía que comprar una nueva. Sabía que tenía que usar la maldita motocicleta pero no lo hizo por el frío y temor a derraparse._

 _Se tiró en el volante derrotada y empezó a llorar._

Claire siguió al auto mientras la imagen desaparecía y veía al agente caminar, pasando a su lado.

Leon avanzó hasta la entrada de cuidados intensivos pero no le permitieron el paso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Sólo familiares de la paciente pueden pasar y en el horario permitido. - Dijo la mal encarada enfermera.

- _Déjelo pasar._.. - Pidió Claire con voz ahogada.

-Soy su pareja... Solo quiero verla unos segundos.

Leon se veía bastante mal, preocupado, con el rostro desencajado. Aún traía su traje que usaba en eventos importantes, sólo con la corbata floja.

-Leon...

La voz de Sherry los hizo girar. Leon avanzó a la rubia y la recibió en brazos mientras se dejaba caer en su pecho aguantando el llanto. Claire se entristeció al ver la escena, nunca pensó que todo esto pasaría.

-¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Leon separándose un poco de su pequeña.

-Una camioneta perdió el control en la carretera a casa de Jill, el camino estaba congelado y chocaron. Nadie del otro vehículo sobrevivió, Barry y Kathy no lo lograron, en el piso de abajo están luchando por la vida de Moira y Poly, Carlos y Sheva están con ellos, Chris, Jill y Becky están con Naty.

El elevador se abrió y Sheva a un lado de Carlos salieron. Leon se acercó velozmente a ellos seguido por Sherry.

 _-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no están con Poly y Moira? -_ preguntó Claire visiblemente preocupada.

-Sheva, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Sherry.

-Poly, Claire y Natalia nos van a necesitar mucho. - la africana no pudo aguantar más y se soltó a llorar. Leon la abrazó inmediatamente.

-Es bueno verte aquí Leon, te va a necesitar mucho Claire cuando despierte. - Dijo Carlos con pesar.

Claire no podía creerlo. Moira ya no estaba con ellos, la chica mal hablada de TerraSave, la que llegaba a la oficina con café para todos en el piso. La que solía jugar bromas a los empleados para quitarles el estrés.

Moira no cumpliría sus sueños, no tendría el nuevo novio que esperaba, su propia independencia, formar un hogar. Todo acababa de terminar para alguien tan joven.

-¡Abran paso! - Gritó una enfermera mientras sacaban a alguien de terapia intensiva con otros dos médicos.

Todos giraron y alcanzaron a ver a una corta melena roja entre los tubos y monitores.

-Colapsó el pulmón, la presión y pulso bajan, tenemos que operar otra vez. - Dijo un médico a otro que se acercaba, al que llevaba el caso de Claire.

-Díganme por favor que esa no es Claire. - Dijo Leon poniéndose pálido y con los ojos visiblemente llorosos.

Los demás como pudieron se hicieron a un lado con un petrificado Leon mientras entraban al elevador.

Claire no supo que más hacer, entró a la que era su habitación y se sentó en el suelo. No tenía idea de cómo luchar para despertar. Intentó pellizcarse para ver si lograba algo, pero no sentía nada. Su ropa estaba perfectamente intacta, sin arrugas... O la ropa del ente que era. Se limitó a llorar hasta que la venció el sueño y empezó a ver una memoria con su hermano.

 _-No quiero ir tan lejos Chris, el plan de la universidad de Raccoon City es bueno, no quiero ir hasta Soho a estudiar arte, lograré obtener una beca y me quedaré aquí estudiando con mi trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería._

 _-Claire..._

 _-No se diga más, no me vas a convencer de irme lejos, aquí está mi vida, contigo._

 _Chris abrazó a su hermana. Claire vivía con su hermano mayor; siendo muy jóvenes perdieron a sus padres tras un accidente, y por ello debieron arreglárselas juntos para sobrevivir, formando así un estrecho vínculo. Vivieron con sus abuelos unos cuantos años, hasta que ellos también murieron. Con el paso de algunos años, mientras su hermano comenzaba su carrera militar en las Fuerzas Aéreas de Estados Unidos, apenas estaba consiguiendo escuela cuando Barry ofreció ayudarles, a la par su hermano la había entrenado en el uso de cuchillos, armas de fuego y combate cuerpo a cuerpo._

 _-Además mi hermano tiene que hacer méritos ahora que está a nada de salir de la fuerza aérea._

* * *

-Sr. Redfield, Claire sigue inconsciente - la voz de Amy se escuchaba a lo lejos. - el especialista le va a realizar otro estudio para corroborar cuando le pueden quitar el respirador.

-¿Y esa es buena noticia? - preguntó Chris.

-Si ella logra respirar sola, es crítico su caso, las primeras veinticuatro horas son importantes para los pacientes en coma.

Se escuchó a Leon disculparse y alejarse veloz de la sala.

Claire abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a su hermano sentado junto a ella tomándole la mano.

-Sabes, papá dejó a su banda cuando quise dedicarme al béisbol y tú dedicarte a pintar, se dio cuenta con mamá de que nuestra pasión era más grande y ese mismo día vendió el bajo, y compró mi equipo para jugar y tu caballete con los pinceles de cola de camello. Yo sabía que eras tan buena, que acepté que fueras a hacer la prueba en la universidad de arte y ganarte la beca, por eso es que me dio tanto pesar que terminaras de matricularte y te fueras a TerraSave... Por eso estaba tan renuente.

Claire se sentó en la cama a un costado de sus piernas y de Chris. Ahora entendía el cambio de planes de sus padres, el amor de sus padres era más grande, que cambiaron su estilo de vida para crecer y si al menos, no maduraron, empezarían a hacerlo.

-Un día antes del accidente, yo le pregunté a papá y me dijo, que cuando nos veía era como vernos dentro del bate o del cuadro, como si fuéramos parte de eso que nos hace felices. Papá dijo que teníamos algo muy especial, los abuelos dijeron que no habían tomado muy enserio a papá. Por eso los pocos años que duraron, nos colmaron de amor y apoyo... - Chris se limpió una lágrima y tomó la mano de su hermana. - Sacrificios, eso es lo que hacemos por las personas que amamos.

- _¿Cómo encuentro la fuerza para despertar? ¿Cómo puedo seguir? ¿Podré soportar ver a Poly y Natalia sin su hermana y padres?_

-Te vi pintar toda esa semana, dejabas la puerta entre abierta y miré ese cuadro de una pareja de espaldas, el que no quisiste mostrarme cuando lo llevaste con todo tu material, sabía que eran papá y mamá. Fue hermoso, era como... - se le quebró la voz. - si estuviesen vivos.

- _Era como si estuviese poseída y ellos hubieran tomado el control del pincel e hicieran ese recuerdo..._

-He estado pensando en lo que papá o mamá te dirían, eran excelentes padres, mucho mejor que todos. Este es mi sacrificio, quiero que vivas, quiero que luches con todo para quedarte con nosotros... Aunque todos se han ido y sé que no es lo que deseas, puede ser muy difícil para ti seguir luchando, así que si quieres irte, quiero decirte que está bien y yo... - empezó a llorar. - Te voy a entender...

* * *

En los siguientes días pasaron todos los amigos a saludarla o incluso a despedirse si era necesario. Claire miraba desde un rincón como pasaban todos hasta que vio a Sherry.

-Hola. - Dijo Sherry - muchas personas vinieron a verte, las conté a todas, y eran como treinta, y tal vez no es tu familia, pero lo somos de alguna forma... - sacó su teléfono y puso un vídeo donde estaban cantando So What de Pink - este es mi recuerdo favorito, y quiero tener más contigo.

Ese día Sherry acababa de tener una gran discusión con Claire y las mujeres que estaban libre se reunieron en casa de la muchacha y tomaron un poco y cantaron canciones para animar a la agente. Y funcionó, sentada junto a Rebecca, Moira, Poly, Sheva y Sherry, Claire entendió lo que era tener una hermandad como ellas, era como un comité de amigas ebrias, de hermanas malvadas que nunca se separarían.

* * *

Claire estaba viendo a todos en la sala de espera. Chris abrazaba a Sheva, que dormía. Jake y Sherry estaban de pie junto a la máquina de café. Billy y Rebecca hablaban con un médico para tener más datos de su estado. Inez estaba hablando con John Andrews y David Trapp. Jill estaba sentada tomada de la mano de Carlos. Hunnigan estaba hablando por teléfono mientras Helena llegaba a saludarla.

Había algunos soldados de la B.S.A.A. que no conocía y otros compañeros del trabajo. Algunos agentes de la D.S.O.

A lo lejos empezó a sonar una canción que se le hizo muy familiar a Claire.

 _And when your fears subside and shadows still remain._

 _Oh yeah! I know that you can love me_

 _When there's no one left to blame_

Era November Rain, era la canción favorita de Leon. Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. Leon estaba con ella y tenía su celular en la mano con la canción.

-El primer día... El primer día que te vi bastó para darme cuenta de que eras importante para mí. Y por eso mismo te alejé en cuanto el gobierno nos acorraló a Sherry y a mí, las quería fuera de esto, que fueran normales... - rió irónicamente - creo que fallé con Sherry, y no sabes cómo me sentí fatal cuando te raptaron y... el tenerte cerca, me hizo sentir más por ti y, el resto ya lo sabes. Y me tuviste las últimas semanas con canciones tipo "Aléjate de mí"... Estaba realmente furioso.

Claire miró como Leon se alejó un poco y sacó su collar.

 _-Y yo estaba preocupada por ti..._

-Esto es tuyo. Me lo dieron las enfermeras pero es mejor no ponértelo aún, ya sabes, te encanta darnos sustos - señaló el monitor con sus signos. - Quédate, sé que parte de tu vida se arruinó hace unos días, y tal vez no pueda arreglarlo pero - sacó su celular - abrí tu correo y me vas a matar cuando lo sepas, pero te quedaste con el empleo. Y me iré contigo si es necesario, no importa a donde sea, eres mi hogar y ahora lo entendí. En cuanto despiertes, tú y yo nos vamos a comprometer...

- _Leon, no digas eso, no puedo, no sé cómo despertar..._

-Vamos a formar un hogar, y si es necesario, tú y yo cuidaremos de Poly y Natalia...

Todo empezó a ponerse blanco y Claire empezó a ver toda su vida pasar en retroceso, a gran velocidad. Escuchó a Sherry, a Leon, a la enfermera de nueva cuenta. Vio a sus padres en el accidente, y de repente todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Leon estaba durmiendo a su lado, estaba recargado. En la cama.

Claire abrió los ojos de golpe. Y empezó a ver borroso, pestañeó un poco y los ojos empezaron a lagrimear.

Leon se despertó de golpe y vio como la frágil mujer con apariencia de muñeca de porcelana, abrió los ojos con bastante dolor.

-Claire...

 **FIN**

* * *

Hola mis amigos y amigas de las montañas Arklay. Hoy vengo con un regalo.

Este fic es para mis hermanas alcohólicas, mis hermanas malvadas y especialmente para mi hermana malvada Light of Moon. Ella siempre piensa en todos y nos escribe, nos regala historias, hoy te regalo una.

Lo admito, vi una película muy trágica, se me fue la luz y corrí al gimnasio, no la vi ni a la mitad, pero el tema de este tipo de tragedias me gustó. Y qué mejor que hacer sufrir a los protagonistas. Era un muchacho que estaba en el camino hacia la muerte, una especie de limbo que pasaba Tom Cruise, salía Penelope Cruz, sepa cuál era, y me dije, no quiero llegar a esas etapas de la muerte, donde hasta parece viaje dimensional, quiero algo más... Y salió esta tragedia, agradezco mucho a Frozenheart-chan y a mi beta Vic Sage que me apoyaron con la idea, pese a las votaciones de enfocar este fic a la niña Claire, creo que logré crear un balance entre las dos e hilar los argumentos. Agradezcan a ellos que no maté a todas las Burton o metí a otros personajes al auto. Iba a matar a Chris y no me dejaron jajaja.

Y como eterna fan del Cleon, metí uno bastante inusual.

Hermanas, pasamos tiempos difíciles, no estamos solas y cuentan conmigo.

Addie, Zhines, ustedes son mis hermanas alcohólicas.

Frozenheart muchas gracias por leerme de contrabando, también va para ti.

Gracias a los demás por leerme. Ojalá no de corten las venas como Vic Sage, Frozenheart y yo al leer.

 _Ana, te quiero. Ánimo._


End file.
